Love Without A Face
by viridianaln9
Summary: Sin Cara is a mysterious character and everyone in the locker room has guesses on what he looks like. One woman is bound to find out especially when she is sent as his new valet. But what happens when her ex-boyfriend returns. Jeff Hardy X OC X Sin Cara
1. Faceless

**Love Without A Face **

Summary: _**Sin Cara is a mysterious character and everyone in the locker room has guesses on what the wrestler looks like. One woman is bound to find out especially when she is sent as his new valet But what happens when her ex-boyfriend returns. Jeff Hardy X OCX Sin Cara **_

_Note:_ **Hi guys. This is my new story and it has Sin Cara on it. Why you may ask because I like him; he seems pretty cool.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or the theme song it belong to its artist. I only own Deana Noble and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio **

_**Name:**_ Deana Noble

_**Height:**_ 5'3

_**Hair/Eye Color:**_ Dark Red/ Brown

_**Description:**_ Deana is short but curvy; her hair is curly with a few dye hairs on the tips of different colors depending on her mood. She is one a very cute and adorable diva with one heck of moves. Most of her outfits are fun. In the ring she dresses very eccentric.

_**Things You Need To Know:**_ Deana is a good artist. She makes most of her outfit to the ring. She has been in the WWE for seven years (started when she was 19) but has been on Raw she has won the Divas title and Woman's title.

_**Theme Song:**_ Core of My Addiction by Fireflight

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 1: Faceless **

_SmackDown-Backstage _

Deana walked the corridor with a slight jump to her step. Her hair color tips had been changed from the snot green to a calming baby blue.

"Deana nice change of color." She looked at Kaitlyn who had complimented her.

"Thanks, beats the snot green Eve kept calling it." she said.

"You changed it for her." Kaitlyn asked. Deana rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"Well don't tell Eve or it will raise her damn ego, but I saw it in the mirror and it seemed like snot-green, I just had to change it." Deana said. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Don't worry I wouldn't let her know that."

"Yay." Deana said and hugged Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn had to laugh Deana was one of the sweetest Divas there was one heck of a competitor but one heck of sweetie. Also since she was one of the veterans here it was good to know.

"So, where are you going?" Kaitlyn asked.

"To get something to eat, I haven't eaten all morning I was practicing this move for the ring." Deana told her. "So see you." She said and move to catering.

Catering was full of Superstars and Divas getting their fill for today. Deana smiled as some of the guys smiled at her.

"Hello Deana it seems you look more beautiful than ever." She turned to see Jack Swagger looking at her.

"No I just wanted to change it." Deana told him.

"Well why don't you do something smart and be with me the All American-American and go to one of my matches tonight." Jack said.

"Uh… I can't." She said.

"Why not?" Jack asked. Deana tried to find an excuse when she saw someone that was going to help her maybe a bit unwillingly but helping her just the same.

Sin Cara did not expect to be grabbed by the arm and he was looking at Jack Swagger looking at him.

"Because I'm going to be valeting Sin Cara in his match tonight." Deana said. Sin Cara looked at her. Unlike people knew he actually knew English it had an accent but he talked it.

"What?" Sin Cara said.

"Don't you remember I told you I was going to go out there with you tonight?" Deana said almost pleading with her eyes to go along with it. Sin Cara understood it and went with it.

"Yes, Ella told me." Sin Cara said.

"Well when you want to go for a real winner I will be here." Swagger said leaving.

"Oh my god, oh my god; muchas gracias, you so helped me." Deana told him. Sin Cara just looked at the Diva standing in-front of him. He never got to see her much even if they were in the same brand now, well they were together in Raw but he didn't spent much time there. Now in SmackDown it hadn't really changed except for today.

"No problem." He told her.

"But I will be going out with you tonight." Deana told him.

"Porque?" Sin Cara asked.

"Why? Because I told Swagger I was going to go out with you and I will." Deana said with a smile. "Bye." She said as she went to get her food.

Sin Cara just stayed there.

"Sin Cara's what's up dog?" he turned to Rey who was coming his way.

"Uh tengo a valet." Sin Cara said.

"What no you don't?" Rey said.

"Si Deana is going to come out with me." Sin Cara said.

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Swagger was bugging her." Sin Cara told him.

"Oh." Rey said. "She's nice."

"No se, I never talked to her much except for hoy." Sin Cara said. Rey smiled at his friend.

"Well I talked to her, she's pretty nice." Rey told him. "I think she dated Jeff a long time ago."

"Jeff Hardy." Sin Cara said.

"Yes, she was pretty devastated when he left." Rey told him. "That's the only person I know she dated in the company."

"Oh." Sin Cara said. "I'm going to go get ready for my match with Cody Rhodes."

"See you." Rey said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night SmackDown _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Friday Night SmackDown."** Todd said. **"I'm here with Josh Mathews and tonight is exciting." **

"**Yes it is and we hope you guys like it."** Josh said.

#

_Backstage _

Sin Cara was waiting for Deana to come for his match he really thought that she had changed her mind.

"Sin Cara." He turned to see a very vibrant Deana. She was wearing a skirt that was puffy in the bottom and a small shirt that had puffy sleeves on top they well both baby blue lined with gold his outfit for tonight.

"So, how do I look?" she asked.

He didn't even know; what to say. He never had a Diva sport his colors he felt kind of flattered. Deana took the silence as a negative.

"Do I look that bad?" she asked.

"No… you look nice." He said.

"Nice, well let's go." She said. He moved behind her and he had to smile under the mask.

#

_Match— Sin Cara vs. Cody Rhodes _

"**This match should be something."** Todd said.

"**Of course 'The International Sensation' will be facing none other than Cody Rhodes and this two have a history."** Josh said.

Cody was the first to come out and he was given boos by the crowd. He was in the ring waiting for his opponent. Sin Cara came out with cheers and when Deana came out with him everyone cheered even more,

"**Is that Deana?"** Josh asked.

"**Yeah."** Todd said. **"What is she doing out here?" **he wondered.

When the match started Deana stayed outside.

Sin Cara went to do a hurracarana on Cody taking him off his feet. Cody tried to get back up to get Sin Cara into a supplex. Cody got up and tried an arm submission on Sin Cara but he kicked Cody off him.

Sin Cara got up and flipped Cody into a pin roll.

1…2… and Cody kicked out. Deana was watching the match with a lot of interest she didn't spent much time seeing some of the highflyers ad they were fun to watch. She had to admit that Sin Cara was one of her favorites.

In the ring Sin Cara had thrown Cody into the ropes and raised him up and once he did he finished him of with his finisher getting the crowd to go wild. Sin Cara went for the pin.

1...2…3…and the match was over.

"**Sin Cara won."** Todd said.

"I wonder if having Deana for inspiration helped?" Josh asked. Deana clapped and smiled at the superstar from the bottom before she climbed up and raised his hand in victory.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Sin Cara and Deana walked the backstage area and Deana was happy. She turned to him.

"Thanks Sin Cara I really liked your match." Deana told him.

"Thanks for coming out." Sin Cara told her.

"Okay than bye, see don't be a stranger." Deana said.

As she moved away Sin Cara just looked at how she left.

"So did you have fun?' he turned to see Rey standing there.

"Si, she was different." Sin Cara said.

#

As Deana walked to her locker room she saw Natalya.

"Deana."

"Natty." She said with a smile.

"So your match was great are you going to become Sin Cara's valet?" Natalya asked.

"No it was a one-time thing." Deana said.

"Are you sure, you know no one knows what's behind that mask."

"I think that's the fun part that no one knows." Deana said.

"But a lot of us wish to know." Natalya said.

"Natty that mask means everything to him just like Rey." Deana said. "I doubt he will ever show his face to anyone." She said walking away.

"You'd never know." Natalya said. Deana laughed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Review.**


	2. Meet Your New Valet

**Love Without A Face **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank mystic**_** twilight princess, Vampireboy45, Cena's baby doll, Guest and ILoveAnime89**_** for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face**

**Chapter 2: Meet Your New Valet **

_During The Week _

Everyone kept talking about the match between Sin Cara and Cody. Booker T was thinking that Sin Cara made a good team with Deana or that she would make a good valet. He was going to inform them later tonight.

#

_Friday Night Smack-Down: Backstage _

Booker T stayed in his office and waited for Deana to come to his office. The knock on his door was quick and soft.

"Come in." he said.

"Hey, Booker you wanted to see me?" Deana asked.

"Yeah, is good to see you." He said.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. Booker had to remember that Deana didn't play around and got down to business quickly.

"I wanted to talk to you about your match with Sin Cara last week." He said. Deana looked at him.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I liked it." he said.

"Oh." She said. "So…" she said Deana knew that it had to be more.

"I was wondering if you wanted a new angle with Sin Cara you haven't done a romantic storyline in a few years." He told her.

"What?" Deana said. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." she looked up to see Sin Cara coming in. he looked at her and she could almost tell that under his mask was a surprised look.

"Sin Cara great you're here." Booker said.

"Yes, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Nothing is the problem." Booker said. "I was just talking here with Deana about something I've been thinking."

"Of what?" Sin Cara asked.

"Well…" Booker said. "Sin Cara meet your new valet Deana." He said with a smile.

"What?" they both said.

"I think it's time both of you do something different. It doesn't mean you won't be going for titles but we have so many heel couples and I want a face one." Booker said.

"Okay." Sin Cara said making Deana turn around and look at him in shock.

"Great, you'll start tonight in a tag team match." Booker T said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Deana and Sin Cara moved to different places they didn't really know, what to say to each other. Booker had filled in Sin Cara about everything that would happen with them. Deana was wondering, how in the world it was going to work. Is not like they could really do anything, but Booker's words had been like a low blow. She hadn't been in the romantic storyline in a long time. She wanted to scream at him but knew not too. Because he didn't know that the last time the relationship had gone through hell and she had ended up with a broken heart.

It wasn't unusual for WWE relationships to end up imitating art and that's what scared her the most. She didn't have to worry about it this time, it's not like Sin Cara liked her or anything or she like him that way.

#

On the other side Sin Cara was having not exactly the same problems. This was the first time he was going to have a valet here.

"Hey Sin Cara, what did Booker wanted to tell you?" Rey asked.

"I have a new valet." Sin Cara said.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Deana is my new valet." Sin Cara told him.

"Wow, I didn't know they were trying to put you in a storyline like that." Rey said. "_Bueno_, she is nice so you don't have to worry about her ego or something."

"I guess." Sin Cara said. "We have a tag team match tonight." He told Rey.

"Great, she's a good partner." Rey said but Sin Cara didn't want to tell Rey, how worried he was or that fact that there was some tension there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Sin Cara and Deana vs. Aksana and Antonio Cesare_

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another exciting match in Friday Night Smack-Down."** Todd said.

"**That's right and it's a mix-tag team match."** Josh said.

"**We saw Deana come out as Sin Cara's manager last week this week she is going to be his tag team partner."** Todd said.

"**Yes she is and we can expect one great match."** Josh said.

Aksana and Antonio Cesare came out first to boos of the crowd. They got into the ring and waited for their opponents. Deana was the first to come she was in a similar outfit of last week but a red color one. She was received by cheers and she waited for Sin Cara to come in. Sin Cara came and Deana was shocked, he was wearing red too with gold.

"**Look Sin Cara and Deana are sporting the same colors."** Josh said.

Deana had to blush at that, she didn't expect him to wear red. What the heck were they mind-linked or something?

They got ready for the match. Deana and Aksana were going to begin the match. Deana waited for the bell to ring before she went full force at Aksana, she didn't like the girl at all. Deana grabbed her into a supplex and threw her into the mat. She sat her down an flipped over her making Aksana hit her face on the mat.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** Todd said.

Aksana was able to hit Deana and went in to tag Antonio. He was going to go for Deana but she flipped and tagged in Sin Cara.

Sin Cara went in and both him and Antonio went at it. Antonio threw Sin Cara into the corner where Deana was standing and Aksana distracted he ref while Antonio tried to push Deana down from the turnbuckle. Deana used the ropes as leverage and kicked him right in the head.

Sin Cara took that as an advantage and went on top of the ropes for a moon-sault. Aksana tried to get in but Deana went in to spear her down and Sin Cara went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over. Deana and Sin Cara celebrated and the crowd was going wild.

"**That was great team work."** Todd said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Sin Cara and Deana walked together.

"I didn't know you could kick like that?" Sin Cara told her. Deana looked at him and smiled.

"I don't use it much, but yeah, it was fun." Deana said.

"I think it was perfect." Sin Cara told her.

"I think Cesaro is going to be pissed that we won after he got kicked in the head by me." she said with a chuckle.

"I can see his _cara _of surprise." He told her. They stopped right at her locker room.

"Well I guess I will see you next week." She told him.

"Okay." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. Review.**


	3. New Level

**Love Without A Face **

_Note_: **I hope you guys like the chapter. I want to thank **_**jojoker boy, Cena's baby doll, Guest, Vampireboy45 and ILoveAnime89**_** for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 3: New Level**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

Deana was nervous. Booker really wanted this to work and tonight she would go out and help Sin Cara in his match. It wasn't something that she was against she didn't like Maxine so much but still.

"Why are you nervous?" Deana looked at Kaitlyn that was looking at her with a smile a very creepy smile.

"Because, I haven't done this in quite some time." Deana said.

"What but you helped Cena, Orton, and Jeff…" and Kaitlyn let it go when she saw Deana's face after she mentioned Jeff.

"Yeah, but I didn't date them." Deana said. "I helped them didn't go into a storyline or relationship." She said. _'Except for Jeff.'_ She thought.

Deana still didn't know why it hurt so much still. It shouldn't it had been a few years since Jeff left and she had thought she was over him but the pain was still there maybe a little but still there.

"Deana!" she snapped out of her thoughts to see Kaitlyn looking at her.

"I screamed for you three times." Kaitlyn said.

"Sorry, I want thinking, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Your match it next." She said.

"Oh, well see you." Deana said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Deana vs. Maxine / w Johnny Curtis _

"**Welcome to Smack-Down and right now we are coming to some Divas competition."** Todd said.

"**Yes, we have Deana against Maxine tonight."** Josh said.

"**Deana has been having some quite interesting weeks hasn't she?"** Todd said.

'**Yes she has keeping company with the International Sensation Sin Cara."** Josh said.

"We have to wonder if she is going to coming out tonight with him." Todd said.

Deana came out and smiled at the fans as they screamed. She went inside the ring and waited for her opponent. When Maxine came out with Johnny Curtis.

When they got into the ring and waited for the ref to ring the bell.

"**What is Curtis doing here he has a match with Sin Cara later tonight?"** Todd asked. He was the only one wondering that one either.  
**"I don't know."** Josh said.

The bell rang and they went at it. Deana grabbed Maxine in a grapple until Maxine reversed and dropped her into the ground and began to stomp on her. Deana got up and dropped kicked her down. Maxine got up and kicked Deana down he grabbed her hair and threw her to the other side of the ring.

"**That has to hurt."** Josh said.

Deana got up and before she was kicked in the face she moved out of the way and went to throw Maxine to the post. She got on top of her and punched her a few times before she went back down and speared into her.

"**Go Deana."** Todd said.

Johnny Curtis couldn't take it anymore and went inside the ring. The ref tried to stop him and just as he was about to get Deana someone jumped at him from nowhere. Sin Cara was taking him down before Maxine and Johnny left after being disqualified.

Deana smiled at Sin Cara and hugged him getting screams from the fans.

"I think this is going to show, what Johnny Curtis will be going through in his match with Sin Cara later tonight." Josh said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"Thanks for the save, Cara." She said.

"Your welcome." He told her.

"I guess we did them good out there right?" she said.

"Si, the audience liked it." Sin Cara said.

"I do hope I don't have to be the damsel in distress too much." Deana told him.

"Yeah." Sin Cara said.

"I'll see your match." She told him and he nodded.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sin Cara vs. Johnny Curtis w/ Maxine _

"**We saw Sin Cara save his friend Deana at the beginning of the show when Johnny tried to attack her."** Todd said.

"**That's right and this is their match and you have to wonder, what transpired in the beginning will affect this match."** Josh said.

"**All I can say is may we expect a good match."** Todd said.

Johnny and Maxine came out first and were booed by the fans. They got into the ring and Sin Cara came and the crowd cheered.

They were in the ring and one the ref rang the bell they went at it. Sin Cara grabbed him and pulled him into a bull-dog before he went for a submission move. Maxine tried to distract the ref but it didn't work this time.

Johnny Curtis got out of Sin Cara's hold and threw him into the turnbuckles and went to kick him down. The ref got him off Sin Cara and Maxine tried to choke him.

"**Hey she can't do that."** Todd said.

"**Ref look at that."** Josh said.

Johnny turned back and speared Sin Cara. He tried it again but this time Sin Cara kicked him in the face. Sin Cara got on top of the ropes and jumped on him.

Johnny was able to get the upper hand and went for a pin.

1…2…and Sin Cara kicked out.

Johnny was getting frustrated and tried to attack Sin Cara but he got out of the way and got him into a submission move. Maxine tried to get in but this time he had helped and he hadn't notice Deana got in and was taking Maxine down.

Sin Cara threw Johnny Curtis into the turnbuckle before he did his finisher on him and went for the pin.

1...2…3… and the match was over.

"**Sin Cara won."** Todd said.

Deana was getting up from the beating she was giving and got onto the ring. When Sin Cara noticed he noticed that Maxine was on the ground. He smiled under the mask at that. He really wasn't expecting it. The fans were screaming and Deana decided to do something to make Booker happy about all this. She got real close before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sin Cara froze and the fans seemed to be screaming harder and just as she left she winked at him.

"**Did you see that Josh?"** Todd asked.

"**Yes I did and all I can say is I can't wait for next week."** Josh said.

He was not the only one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review**.


	4. Petals

**Love Without A Face **

_Note_: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**KatieWoo, Vampireboy45, Cena's baby doll and writergirl219**_** for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face**

**Chapter 4: Petals**

_A Few Days Later _

Sin Cara was currently with the man that had become his best friend in the company, Rey Mysterio. But he couldn't get Deana out of his mind; the kiss on his cheek was the thing he couldn't get out of his mind. Sure he knew it was for the story-line but it felt nice. He didn't know that he had this look sure with the mask it couldn't be seeing but the way he put his head told Rey that Cara was not paying attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Rey asked and noticed Cara snap his head back to him.

"Que?" he said. Rey smiled.

"I'm asking what are you thinking about." Rey asked again, he got this knowing look in his eyes. "You're thinking of Deana." He said.

"No." Sin Cara said and if the mask wasn't on Rey would have been able to see the blush that form there in his cheeks. Rey smacked his hand into the table they were currently sitting on.

"Ha, yeah you are, what are you thinking about Deana."

"It's stupid." Sin Cara said

"You wish the kiss hadn't been with the mask on." Rey said knowingly.

"Te odio sometimes you know that." Sin Cara said.

"You only hate me because I'm saying the truth." Rey said. "Look I don't want to be mean but I doubt Deana would want a relationship after the last time."

"You mean the Jeff thing but he might not even come back to the ring." Sin Cara said.

"Still Deana is pretty stubborn." Rey said.

"So am I." Sin Cara said. Rey stayed thinking, he liked Deana and she was nice and different. He would make Sin Cara happy if she wanted. But there was something in the back of Rey's head that told him that is Jeff came back Deana might hurt his friend without meaning too.

"Well if you want go for it, I only have to say good-luck." Rey said.

#

In another clothing store Deana was looking at Kaitlyn and Natalya trying on their clothes.

"You have to seriously look at this one." Kaitlyn told her. She was showing her a pale blue dress.

"It looks nice." Deana said. Natalya noticed the off-look. She shot Kaitlyn a look and they went to sit beside her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Natalya asked. Deana looked at them surprised.

"N…Nothing." she said.

"Uh-huh…let's try this again what is wrong?" Natalya said. Deana sighed.

"I…I just kept thinking about last week after Cara's match." She told them.

"You mean when you kissed his cheek." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah." Deana said.

"Wooo…"both girls said.

"Finally you might give another guy a chance; I thought you would be stuck on Jeff forever." Natalya said Deana stood up suddenly from there.

"Whoa, I didn't say anything about giving anyone a chance." Deana said, she tried to ignore that her stomach was doing flips at the thought of giving someone a chance. But it was stupid.

"Well, why did you kiss his cheek then?" Kaitlyn said with a smirk.

"Because, it was for the story-line." Deana said. Natalya crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh, I didn't think you were turning into AJ Lee kissing everything you see." Natalya said.

"No." Deana said. Kaitlyn and Natalya saw the look on her face.

"Okay, come on don't you think it's time you give someone else a chance." Natalya said.

"I suppose, but what if something like what Jeff happens and I don't even know if Cara sees me that way anyway." Natalya raised her hands almost to stop traffic but this was to stop Deana from talking.

"Stop, thinking about Jeff." Natalya said.

"But…" Kaitlyn cover her mouth.

"Nope, you need to stop thinking about him." Kaitlyn said. "It seriously stopping you from making a move on anyone else, we know he hurt you when he left without saying a word and break-up on the phone but you need to move on."

"Plus, Sin Cara is a sweet guy." Natalya said.

"I don't even know his real name." Deana exclaimed opening her arms. Both of her friends laugh.

"Well if you hang out with him, maybe you get to know him and you know get his name." Kaitlyn said.

"I guess, but I don't want you guys to say anything I don't know if what I'm feeling is going to lead to something else, I really want to take this slow just in-case he doesn't feel the same."

"Fine, but you have to let us in everything." Natalya said.

"But I can't tell you something he doesn't want anyone else to know." Deana said.

"Damn, okay but if he makes you goo-goo eyes you have to tell us." Kaitlyn said.

"I can't tell if he is making goo-goo eyes he wears eye-mesh in his eyes." Deana said. She didn't really know what she was doing anymore.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

Sin Cara and Deana walked the corridor with a mission. But at the same time they didn't know, how to react. They both knew they couldn't move to fast because they didn't know how the other felt. At the same time they didn't know if it was just the fact that they were spending too much with each other. Sin Cara was the first one to notice her.

"Deana." He said. Deana looked up and had a smile in her face that made his smile under his.

"Cara." She said. Sin Cara smiled it made him wondered if she noticed that she had changed his name into just Cara.

"You have a match today." He said.

"Yeah, I have a match with AJ Lee so Dolph is going to be there." Deana said. She was really expecting for him to say something.

"So I will be watching." He said.

Deana was just happy hearing that.

"Okay, well I'll see you after my match." She said. Sin Cara smiled as she walked away.

#

Deana was getting ready for her match she wore a pair of tights with black boots and her shirt that was mid-drift and the sleeves were puffy in a way with her fingerless gloves.

#

_Match: Deana vs. AJ Lee w/ Dolph Ziggler_

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another Friday Night Smack-Down and we are opening tonight's show with this Divas match."** Todd said.

"**That's right folks and it's going to be AJ Lee versus Deana."** Josh said.

"**I have to wonder though we know that AJ will be coming out her with Dolph but will Deana come out with Sin Cara?"** Todd said.

"**I don't know, but I wonder that myself, those two have been together for the past few weeks."** Josh said.

AJ Lee and Dolph came out to boos of the crowd. AJ got into the ring and they waited for Deana to come out. Deana came out and she got cheers of the crowd. Both girls were in the ring and waited for the ref to ring the bell.

Once it did they went into a grapple hold, Deana grabbed AJ backwards and did a side supplex. Deana got up and went to straddle AJ to smack her a few times. The ref got her off and Dolph wanted to get in but the ref went to get him to get down.

AJ got that as an advantage and grabbed Deana by her hair and threw her down onto the mat. She went for a pin.

1…2… and Deana kicked out.

"**That was close."** Todd said.

AJ got Deana up and tried to throw her to the ropes. Deana reversed and threw AJ instead. Deana ran to hit her with her knee and got her into a bull-dog. She went for a pin.

1…and the ref broke it because Dolph of the ring to tried to get in.

"**He needs to stay out of this match."** Josh said.

AJ tried to get the advantage but Deana rolled her into a pin.

1...2...3… and Deana had won.

"**Deana won."** Todd said. **"Uh-oh."** He said.

Dolph tried to get in but before he could do something Sin Cara was on top of the ropes and taking Dolph out of the ring. Deana got AJ out.

"**Look at that it seems Sin Cara has saved his friend."** Josh said.

Sin Cara got really close and Deana jumped and hugged him. The crowd got wild and Sin Cara moved his head down and before she let him go, he kissed her cheek through his mask.

"**Josh did you just see what I saw?"** Todd asked.

"**You mean Sin Cara returning the favor from last week, yes I did."** Josh said.

"**I wonder what this means."** Todd said.

Sin Cara grabbed her hand and helped her down the ring that just got the crowd wild.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Sin Cara still hadn't let go of her hand and it was making Deana nervous.

"Cara we're not in the ring anymore." She whispered. Sin Cara noticed and let go of her hand gently. Deana was a bit disappointed. Sin Cara turned to her and she looked up.

"Deana do you want to go out after the show?" he asked. He wanted to give her the decision to decide. Deana looked at him.

"Ah…yes." She said. Sin Cara smiled under the mask.

'I'll see you after the show." He said.

"In the parking lot." She said.

"Si." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter the date and Review.**


	5. Flowers

**Love Without A Face **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank **_**kitty, Cena's baby doll, KatieWoo, Are You Afraid Yet, Dixiewinxwrites12, Vampireboy45 and vampqueen40**_** for the reviews. I want to say you guys really rock because I have read the reviews and you guys make me so happy to know that you like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or the songs I mention. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LIJNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 5: Flowers **

_Later That Night-Parking Lot _

Sin Cara was waiting for Deana to come out from the arena. He was dressed in dark slacks and a white shirt with a nice white and gold mask.

Deana herself was nervous; Kaitlyn and Natalya wouldn't leave her alone until she was fixed perfectly for her date with Cara. She wore a gold color dress and silver heels; her hair was down with the tips changed again into a blond color now instead of her blue. How did the girls find dye so fast she didn't know and she was too scared to find out?

Sin Cara heard heels and he looked up to see Deana coming his way. She looked incredible. He had seen her dressed nice but this was just something he didn't expect.

"Cara." She told him. She reached him and he raised his hand to cover hers.

"Deana, you look preciosa." Sin Cara told her and she had to blush because he called her beautiful.

'Thanks." She told him with a smile. He fixed her hand so her arm went through his and Deana couldn't keep the blush down.

They went to his car and he opened the door for her. He got in and he started the car. He fiddled with radio and in stayed in a Spanish radio station. As Sin Cara drove to their date destination a slow song began.

Deana was looking out the window and began to whisper the song out as the song came out and Sin Cara turned to look at her.

"You know heard about the group Camila?" he asked her. Deana blushed.

"Yeah." Deana. "I listen to different type of music; Camila is my favorite group in Spanish singing."

"Really that's good." Sin Cara said.

Hence they began to talk music, it interested him that she would like a very odd mix between Spanish and English music.

"So, what are you?"

"Oh you mean ethnicity?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well my mom is Mexican-American and my dad is Australian." She said. "It is a really weird mix."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Oh both of them are in Australia they both retired." Deana told him.

"Well were here." He told her.

He helped her get down and they were in-front of a restaurant. As they went in Deana looked around. It was a Mexican Restaurant and it had small tables it seemed very private. Sin Cara told the waiter how many they were and he took them to the table. It was a small booth away from everyone else.

"What will I get you tonight?" the waiter asked them.

They both ordered their meal and drink before Sin Cara could get talking again.

"So, what do you think?" he asked looking around or that is what Deana could tell.

"I think it's great." She told him.

Once their food came things got more interesting they got different dishes and they would both sneak pieces to their plates so the other could try. They both chuckle when they both figured out what they were doing. It was fascinating for Deana to see him eat because he slipped the mask up a bit and she could see his jaw and lips.

She tried to sneak little peaks without him noticing. Sin Cara did notice though that Deana would look at him a few times and then look down. He wondered what she was looking at. Not that he minded in the least.

They ended sharing a piece of cake and it was nice. They both couldn't stop laughing and they couldn't remember the last time they laughed so hard. When they left the atmosphere changed since the beginning of the date.

#

In the car Sin Cara kept telling her of old matches he had and the one time he was in a TV-show in Mexico (because he was it was a novela). It surprised her and she had to smile at him opening like this.

There was something in the back of Sin Cara's mind though. He wanted to know about Jeff, what had transpired with them. But at the same time he didn't want to because the date was going great and he didn't want to mess it up.

"So…I heard from Teddy we have a match next week, well you will but I will coming out with you." She told him.

"Alright, do you know my opponent?" Sin Cara asked her.

"I think it's going to be Damian Sandow, but I'm not too sure he just told me to get ready to be out with you next week." She said.

"Okay." He told her.

They arrived to the hotel and Sin Cara helped her out of the car. They walked in arm in arm. It felt so comfortable and Deana was happy and so was Sin Cara. They got in together in the elevator and he didn't let her go, not that she minded.

When the elevator arrived to their destination, Sin Cara walked her to her room.

"I had a great time." Deana told him.

"Me too." Sin Cara answered. "Would you like to go out some other time?" Deana smiled up at him.

"I would like that very much." Deana told him. They arrived to her door and they looked at each other.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." He told her.

"Yeah." Deana said. Deana didn't noticed but Sin Cara removed the bottom part of his mask up and went forward before he bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. Deana felt her stomach doing a billion flips as his lips touched her cheek. Deana moved a bit and kissed his chin taking him and her by surprised.

"Good-night; Cara." She whispered.

"Good-night, sleep well." He whispered and she went in.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter and Review. I know it's short but I just wanted one small chapter for the date.**


	6. Twists

**Love Without A Face **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Dixiewinxwrites12, Vampireboy45, KatieWoo, writergirl219, ILoveAnime89 and Cena's baby doll**_** for the reviews. Okay first of all you guys rock I cannot keep myself from telling you guys that because it's so true. I mean I completely love to read the reviews you guys leave for me from the small ones to the big ones I want to say thanks. Okay back to the story I will be moving a bit in time so don't get confuse.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 6: Twists **

_Deana's Hotel Room _

As Deana went in with a smile on her face that she couldn't take off she didn't noticed the people inside.

"Deana!" she screamed and turned around to see Kaitlyn and Natalya sitting down on her bed. Deana put a hand on her chest.

"Oh My God, guys what in the world are you doing here?" she asked. Kaitlyn got up.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because we want to know, how the date went?" Natalya said and Kaitlyn sat Deana down on the bed. Deana had to blush.

"It was nice."

"You couldn't stop smiling when you came in so something big must have happened." Kaitlyn said.

"Uh…"

"So… spill because we are not leaving until you do." Natalya told her.

"Okay." Deana said. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did you go?" Kaitlyn asked.

"To a Mexican restaurant." Deana said.

"Ohh… what did you guys eat."

"Well we choose different orders but we would sneak food of each other into our plates it was pretty funny." Deana said and got this dreamy look on her face that both Kaitlyn and Natalya could see and couldn't help but smile.

"What else did you guys do?" Natalya asked.

"Well we shared a cake, if that's important." Deana said with a soft smile.

"Yes, it is." Kaitlyn said. Natalya raised her hands like a traffic cop.

"Wait, how did he eat?" she asked.

"Uh…I can't tell you." Deana said. Both girls didn't say anything because they had agreed to this.

"Okay, what else happened?"

"We talked through all the dinner and when we came back he brought me all the way here."

"So that's why you wouldn't stop smiling." Kaitlyn said.

"Well…" Deana didn't finish because Natalya stopped her.

"He kissed you!" she said. Deana blushed hard.

"He did!" Kaitlyn said.

"He kissed my cheek." She told them.

"Oh." Both of them said.

"I kind of turned and ended up kissing his chin." Both girls gave girly screams.

"Wait, are you guys going to go out again?" Natalya asked.

"Well yeah."

"Great, well we'll go so you can dream of Sin Cara." Kaitlyn teased her.

#

_In The Morning _

Sin Cara met Rey Mysterio in the gym and he was pretty happy that Rey noticed.

"You had a really good date." Rey said.

"Yeah, did you know she listens to Spanish music?" Cara said. Rey raised an eyebrow.

"Really, are you going to see each other again?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going to take her to breakfast later." Cara told his friend.

"That's good, what did you guys talk about?" Cara knew what Rey was asking.

"I didn't ask her about Jeff I couldn't bring myself to do so." Cara told him.

"You know both of you and because I know the curiosity is eating you I suggest you talk about it soon." Rey said. "I don't want you to doubt if you don't ask her."

"I won't doubt her." Cara said and they went back to exercise.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another Friday Night Smack-Down, I am Todd Grisham and I'm here with my broadcast partner Josh Mathews and today we have a really good matches tonight."** Todd said.

"**Yes, we do and I can't wait for them."** Josh said.

#

In the back everyone could sense a little bit of a change. Sin Cara and Deana walked together wearing the same color and people could tell that the new face couple was going to be going out tonight. Most didn't know that the couple had just become a real couple outside the ring.

"You're ready for your match?" she asked.

"Yes." He told her.

They were both wearing the colors white and gold; it really helped Deana who didn't have to change the tips of her hair this time. She actually liked the blond color, not that she would say that out-loud.

"I like the outfit." He complimented her and it caused her to blush. It was something he liked doing making her blush. He had made it almost his mission to make her blush almost every day. He found out very fast that Deana was not really used to compliments that was the reason she blushed. No she wasn't insecure of her body but after the failed relationship she wasn't really able to believe compliments so easily. That was the explanation Rey had told him and he had accepted it.

"Thank-you, you look great too." She said. He put her hand on his lips and gave it a light kiss before they walked together to the gorilla to get ready for their match.

#

_Match: Damian Sandow vs. Sin Cara w/ Deana_

"**Well now are about to have one interesting match."** Todd said.

"**Yeah, do you think Sin Cara will be coming out today with Deana?"** Josh asked.

"**I don't know, but I do hope so."** Todd said.

Damian was the first to come out and the arena booed him. When Sin Cara's music came out and he came out with Deana the arena seemed to get even louder. Sin Cara got into the ring and he and Damian stared each other down.

The ref rang the bell and they went at each other. Damian kicked Sin Cara getting the upper hand. He threw Sin Cara to the ropes and was beating him there but Sin Cara was able to get his legs up and hit him. Damian came back up but Sin Cara hit him again. He got on top of the ropes and flip off them getting Damian down on the mat. Sin Cara punched him a few times before going for the submission.

"**Is Damian going to tap out?"** Josh asked.

"**I don't know."** Todd said.

Deana was tapping the mat hopping that Damian would tap out. When he didn't Sin Cara and Damian went at it. Sin Cara got Damian on the turnbuckle again and did the side-slam moon-sault on him. Sin Cara went for the pin.

1...2...3… and the match was over.

Deana clapped and went in the ring and hugged Sin Cara getting the arena to scream. It wasn't until Sin Cara got her face and touched his lips to hers through the mask.

"**Did you see that?"** Josh said.

"**Yes, I did, it seems Sin Cara and Deana are more than friends."** Todd said. Deana blushed hard as they went down the ring.

#

_Backstage _

Sin Cara and Deana walked together and they hadn't said anything at all. Not that Deana minded it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was a calm one.

"Cara are you mad?" she asked Sin Cara turned to look at her.

"Why would I be mad at you Vida, I just kissed you I'm very happy." he told her. Deana liked the nickname he had given her.

"Oh." She said.

"I'll be giving you a proper one later tonight though." He said and Deana blushed harder than before that it caused Sin Cara to laugh.

"Really." She said.

"Yes." Sin Cara said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After The Show _

Both of them decided to walk for a while. They had really forgotten about Sin Cara's promise earlier in the show. Sin Cara was almost going to ask but didn't.

"Are you going to try for a title while we are together?" he asked.

"Maybe I don't know it really depends." She told him. Sin Cara looked forward before he found a guy selling flowers and he bought her one.

"Thank you." She told him.

Without her noticing Sin Cara removed the bottom of his mask leaving only his lips uncovered. He cradled her cheeks gently before bending down and taking her lips. Deana's mind went completely blank, she froze for two second before she kissed him back making Sin Cara smile in the kiss. It got a bit deeper and she wrapped her arms around his neck getting a bit on her tippy-toes. He gave her lips a soft lick and she opened them and the kiss got even deeper, he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly almost raising her up.

When they stopped Deana looked at him and smiled.

"Cara." She said.

"Luis." He told her.

"What?" she said.

"My real name is Luis." He told her. Deana smiled brighter and brought him down to kiss him again. Sin Cara was shocked by himself he couldn't believe he had just told her that. But her reaction told him he had done the right thing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_One Month Later _

Sin Cara's and Deana's relationship had been getting better and much more serious. They would spend most of their time together and people could see how much they cared for each other. But their biggest obstacle was about to come and they didn't even know.

#

_Booker T's Office _

"Thanks Booker, you don't know how much it means to me to come back." Jeff said. Booker smiled.

"All I can say is welcome home sucka and I hope you make Friday Night Smack-Down exciting as I know you do." Booker said.

"That's the plan." Jeff said. "Now out of the business I do have a question."

"Shoot." Booker said.

"Do you know where Deana happens to be?" he asked. He hadn't just come back to get championship gold around his waist and get the crowd to go wild. No he was also back to make amends and probably have the relationship of his dreams with the woman, whose heart he had broken, hopefully she would forgive him and give him another chance.

Booker didn't really get the question so he taught nothing of it.

"I believe right now she is with your tag-team partner and will be you partner too for tonight." Booker said.

"Sin Cara right, I guess I will see her in the match." Jeff said he was excited he was going to see Deana again and things would not be different. They had broken up once before and they had gotten back together this would not be different, he really hope not. "Well see you."

It wasn't until Jeff left that the conversation replayed itself on Booker's head and he froze. If Jeff wanted what he thought he wanted he was going to be disappointed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"I wonder who our surprise tag team partner will be.' Deana told Sin Cara.

"I wonder that too, I know it's not Rey I asked." Sin Cara said. Deana held onto his hand tightly.

"Well whoever it is, it's going to be a great match." Deana said. He pecked her cheek making her smile. She looked up and she swore she saw colorful hair. She shook her head and looked at her boyfriend.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter. I know I'm terrible but I hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Enigma

**Love Without A Face **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Vampireboy45, KatieWoo, Dixiewinxwrites12, Cena's baby doll, ILoveAnime89 and Kane09lisa**_** for the reviews. You guys make me so happy with your reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 7: Enigma **

_Backstage _

"I wonder who our surprise tag team partner will be." Deana told Sin Cara.

"I wonder that too, I know it's not Rey I asked." Sin Cara said. Deana held onto his hand tightly.

"Well whoever it is, it's going to be a great match." Deana said. He pecked her cheek making her smile. She looked up and she swore she saw colorful hair. She shook her head and looked at her boyfriend.

Sin Cara noticed that Deana seemed to pay attention to something.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Cara." Deana told him. Sin Cara looked at her and knew there was nothing wrong at all.

"Now I have to go get dress." she told him.

"Okay." He said about to let her go when he kissed her lips again. Deana left to her locker room to change.

#

Somewhere else Jeff was going to his locker room. He walked and saw Rey standing there; when Rey looked at him he seemed shocked.

"Jeff." Rey said.

"Rey, my man how you been?" Jeff said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asked.

"I'm back on SmackDown; I'm going to be in a tag-team match with Sin Cara." Jeff told him and Rey just looked at him. Rey knew that meant h was going to be seeing Deana. He knew that Sin Cara needed to have asked Deana about Jeff and he hadn't at all.

"That's great." Rey said he was going to go and tell Sin Cara and probably warn Deana but Jeff stopped him.

"Hey Rey?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, dog." Rey said. Jeff looked to the other side.

"Have you seen Deana, I asked Booker and he said I will be seeing her out there with Sin Cara, but it felt like he meant something else, do you know what it is?" Jeff asked. Rey didn't know how to answer. "Well if you can't answer it's alright Rey, I guess I'll find out later." Jeff said and left Rey shocked. But not shocked enough not to get moving.

The bad thing as that people kept stopping him to talk. When he was going to reach Sin Cara and Deana, they were already getting out on stage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_6 Person Mix Tag Team: Sin Cara, Deana & Jeff Hardy vs. Damian Sandow, Cody Rhodes and Rosa Mendez _

"**Welcome; Ladies and Gentleman to another match in Friday Night SmackDown."** Todd said.

"**This match should be exciting."** Josh said.

"**Of course it will be."** Todd said.

The first ones to come out were Cody Rhodes, Damian Sandow and Rosa Mendez they were received with mix reactions. They stood in the ring and waited for their opponents. When Sin Cara's music came on and he came out with Deana, they were both wearing the dark blue outfits.

"**Look at those two; I wonder who their tag team partner is?"** Josh asked.

"**I wonder that too."** Todd said.

Sin Cara and Deana stood together in the ring, waiting for their opponent. When the music began Deana paled, as the crowd cheer.

'_Please don't let it be him.'_ she and Sin Cara thought simutansiously they were both shocked to see Jeff coming out in the arena.

"**Oh my God, it's Jeff Hardy, he is back on SmackDown."** Todd screamed.

"**It is."** Josh said.

Sin Cara unconsciously gripped Deana's hand tightly in his. Jeff came in and saw Deana. She was more breathtaking than when he left. He smiled at her and looked at Sin Cara. He looked down and noticed their hands. They began to get ready for the match and Deana was going to be the one to start the match.

Once the bell rang Rosa and Deana went for a grapple. Rose kicked Deana and she bent over just for Rosa to do the same again. Rosa was going to get her back up but Deana kicked Rosa off her. She flipped herself back up and grabbed Rosa into a supplex. They got back up and Dean threw her into the turnbuckle, she ran and did a monkey flip. She got back on the ropes for a leg drop and Damian tried to distract the ref as Cody tried to come at her and drop her. Deana was not in the mood and she kicked him in the face dropping him out of the mat.

Rosa had gotten back up and Deana dropped on her and began to punch her until the ref got her off. Deana moved and went to tag in Sin Cara.

"**Sin Cara is in."** Todd said. Rosa went to tag in Cody. They went into a grapple and Cara grabbed him into a supplex. He was focused on the match he didn't notice Jeff talking to Deana.

"Is good to see you again." He said.

"Nice, let's focus on the match." Deana told hm. She didn't want to talk to him. She just wanted to finish the match and go cuddle with Luis in his couch.

"All right but I do want to talk to you." Jeff told her.

"Too bad because I don't." Deana said. She looked back to the match and saw that Cara had Cody in a submission hold. Cody got out of it and went to tag in Damian. Sin Cara drop kicked him and went to tag Jeff.

Jeff went in and Cara looked at his girlfriend.

"Estas bien?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She told him.

Jeff had thrown Damian into the ground and he went for the Swanton bomb. Sin Cara and Deana went in to take care of Cody and Rosa. Jeff went for the pin.

1…2...3… and the match was over.

"**Jeff, Sin Cara and Deana won."** Todd said.

"**Is good to have Jeff back."** Josh said. Jeff was celebrating and then he did something that had Cara tightening his fist. He grabbed Deana and hugged her, before shaking hands with Sin Cara.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"That was a very tiring match." Deana told Cara. Cara still held her by the waist he had not understood much jealousy and now he did. He didn't like the feeling at all.

"I'll see after you change." Cara told her.

"Okay, where going to be watching movies today right?" Deana said

"Yeah." Cara told her.

He left her in the Divas locker room while he walked to his own to change. He did not expect to see Jeff standing there.

"Sin Cara?" Jeff said.

"Yes." Cara said.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jeff said.

"About?" Cara said.

"Deana." Jeff said and looked at Cara but couldn't see anything. "Look I heard about your storyline and I wanted to say that I don't want you to get mad for me being close to her." Jeff said.

"Why would I be mad?" Cara asked and he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well because I plan on asking Deana out." Jeff said with a smile and it was really sincere. But Cara just wanted to punch him.

"You can't do that." Sin Cara said

"Why because of the story line don't worry about it, people won't find out." Jeff said.

"No, you can't ask her because I'm in a relationship with her." Sin Cara said. Jeff looked at him shock.

"What?"

"Me entendiste, Deana is my girlfriend and I want you to respect that." Sin Cara said, he hoped he sounded respectful but at the same time serious.

"Oh." Jeff said and walked away. Sin Cara saw him go and it got him worried, he knew that Deana had care a lot about him. He was also cursing himself for not listening to Rey about asking her about Jeff when he had the chance.

#

_Later in the Night _

Sin Cara was changed and had his suitcase as Deana came out with hers.

"Hey, Cara." She said with a smile and went to kiss his cheek. It calmed him down, he didn't want to tell her about his encounter with Jeff but he knew that he would have to tell her sometime and the sooner the better.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	8. Talks

**Love Without A Face **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**KatieWoo, Cen's baby doll, Vampireboy45, and ILoveAnime89**_** for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I think you guys and I know a certain talk hasn't happen and it needs too.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or the movie RED. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 8: Talks **

_Hotel Room _

Deana and Sin Cara were in his hotel room. They were going to watch a movie. They decided in something fun like the movie RED. They were both lost in their thoughts, Deana was worrying about Cara because he seemed tense and worried. She was afraid that he would leave her. Sin Cara on the other hand was worried, if Jeff hit on her or tried to get back with her, would she leave him.

"Luis, Deana." They said at the same time.

"You first." Cara said.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No." he said looking at her.

"Then, why have you been serious since we left Smack-Down?" she asked. Sin Cara looked at her.

"I ran into Jeff before I came to get you." Cara told her and she looked at him shocked.

"Did he bug you." She said.

"He said he was going to ask you out." Cara looked as she paled.

"What!" she screamed. He grabbed her shoulders.

"I told him, I was dating you." He said.

"Good, how can he tell you that?" Deana said, she was angry he had no right to tell Sin Cara that.

"Vida, I want to ask you something and I don't want it to be uncomfortable to you." Cara said.

"You can ask me what you want." Deana told him.

"What happened between you and Jeff?" he asked. Deana paled a bit, she hadn't expected that question, but she could tell by the tone that it was a question he had been saving for a long time.

Deana sighed.

"We began to date before we had the storyline mostly when I began to storyline with Randy." she told him. "It was after that, since they broke the storyline, so Randy could deal with Legacy that they thought of Jeff and I, not many people knew we were dating at the time."

"Go on." Cara said.

"When the storyline began it was great in a way because we could travel together, you know unlike the other couples that get separated." Deana said. "Jeff had been suffering a bit with you know his problems and the fact that Punk brought them up a lot in their storyline after ours finished, it didn't help. He would just be too hard on himself and I couldn't help."

"You tried." Sin Cara said.

"Of course I tried, how I couldn't, but you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." Deana told hm. "So after the storyline he sort of just disappeared and I was freaking out, turns out he went to TNA and he didn't know how to break the news, he broke up with me over the phone, broke the news an our relationship saying he couldn't explain it, but we wouldn't work and he hoped we could continue to be friends."

"I'm sorry." Sin Cara said. Deana gave him a look.

"Why you didn't do anything?" she said.

"Just, I wish you didn't have to go through that." Cara told her. Deana was really touched about that.

"Don't worry about it; I still can't believe he told you that." Deana said.

"I was worried." He told her.

"Why?" Deana asked.

"You really cared for him, and well I thought…" he let the sentence hang. "It's just seemed you didn't pay attention to other guys that tried to go out with you, not that it's _malo _or anything."

"Luis, what Jeff did it really shook my confidence and when guys tried to hit a me, well it was really hard for me to actually believe it and I didn't want to give them a try." She said

"Except for me." he said.

"Except for you." She said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and couldn't help but be happy. He had his mask lifted, so he was able to kiss her properly getting a chuckle out of her.

He fixed Deana so that she was straddling him. The kiss was getting deep and Sin Cara grabbed her head and she griped his mask. They were really getting into the kiss, when someone came to knock on his door. Cara stopped kissing her and looked at the door.

"This is not a good time." Cara said.

"You should answer." Deana said.

"Or we could ignore it." Cara said with a hopeful smile.

"I'm okay with that." Deana said. They went back to kissing.

#

On the other side of the door, Jeff was standing. He needed to talk to Sin Cara, because he really wanted Deana back. He wanted to tell Sin Cara that even if she was with him, that he was going to give it a fight. Hey anything went in Love and War right and he cared for Deana.

'_Why doesn't he answer?'_ he thought. He was pretty sure that Sin Cara hadn't gone out. He knocked a bit harder on the door.

#

"Aw, just answer than he or she can go away." Deana said. Cara smiled.

"Alright." He got up and went to the door, he didn't expect Jeff Hardy to be standing there in-front of his room.

"Si." He said.

"I want to talk to you." Jeff said. Deana heard him from the other side and she got up immediately. She was not going to have this relationship ruined at all. She went to stand next to Cara but he covered her, it shocked Jeff to see her standing there.

"Hey, Jeff." Deana said.

"Deana, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You kind of interrupted our date." Deana said.

"Sorry." Jeff said. "I'll talk to you later." Sin Cara closed the door.

"What did you think he wanted?" Deana asked.

"I have a feeling it had to do with you." Cara told her.

"Whatever it is, something tells me I don't want to hear it." Deana said.

"Let's go finish watching the movie." Cara told her. The mood was really ruined to back to their make-out session.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Nice Moves Wrong Victim

**Love Without A Face **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Dixiewinxwriter12, Vampireboy45, KatieWoo and Cena's baby doll **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 9: Nice Moves Wrong Victim **

_Backstage _

Jeff still couldn't get his mind out what he saw. He knew Deana had a new relationship but he didn't know it would hurt him this bad. He really believed that she would wait for him. He had heard that she had not dated when he was gone, what had changed.

"You know Cara I have a match today." Deana told Sin Cara as they came in. Jeff just looked at them.

"De verdad." Sin Cara said.

"Yup, are you going to come out with me?" she asked.

"Yes." Sin Cara told her. She kissed his mask clad cheek.

"Yay." She said.

They walked together and Jeff looked at them with pain. He walked to the cafeteria and saw Rey getting his food.

"Hey, Rey can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, man." He said. They went to sit down in one of the tables. They both had food but Rey had a feeling they wouldn't be eating. He knew the conversation that was coming.

"When did Sin Cara asked 'her' out?" Jeff asked. Rey didn't have to guess who the 'her' was because he already knew.

"A few months." Rey said. "Why?"

"I just…" Jeff looked away.

"You didn't really think she was going to wait did you?" Rey asked. Jeff looked at him.

"Rey I do love her, that didn't change when I left to TNA." Jeff said.

"So breaking her heart over the phone was a way to show that?" Rey asked him. Jeff passed a hand through his hair.

"I know it wasn't the way to do it, I should have done it face to face but I was dealing with stuff and…"

"And she wanted to help you." Rey said. "All of us here saw her trying to help you even Phil saw that and he even if he didn't like you, he encouraged her to help you."

"I want her back." Jeff said and Rey stiffened. That's what he had been afraid off; he was going to be backing Sin Cara in here.

"That's good to know." Rey said.

"Can you help?" Jeff asked. Rey shook his head.

"Naw, man you're on your own Sin Cara has become a great friend with me and I respect that. He cares about Deana and he has done what you didn't do." Rey said and walked away from the table. Jeff just looked at Rey.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome to Friday Night Smack-Down, I'm Todd Grisham here with my broadcast partner Josh Matthews and tonight we have a good show."** Todd said.

"**Yeah, we do."** Josh said.

#

_Backstage _

Deana was already dressed for her match. Sin Cara was standing next to her and she felt like she could take on the world. Of course she didn't say that out-loud.

"I never seen you this excited." Sin Cara joked.

"Ah… I'm just excited to have my boyfriend in my match." She told him.

#

_Match: Deana /w Sin Cara vs. Layla _

"**This match should be interesting don't you think Josh?"** Todd said.

"**Yes, it should Deana is going to be out here tonight."** Josh said.

Deana and Sin Cara were the first to come out and the crowd is going really wild for them.

"**It seems the favorite couple is getting cheers."** Josh said.

Layla came out and she got cheers as well. Layla and Deana stood in the ring and waited for the ref to sound the bell. When he does, the girls go into a grapple hold. Deana gets Layla into a side grapple. She gets up and Layla does as well. Layla slaps her and Deana returns it. Layla grabs Deana and throws her to the turnbuckle and is able to hit her.

Deana is on the ground and Layla takes that as encouragement and goes for the pin.

1…2…and Deana kicks out.

"**That was close."** Todd said.

Layla gets her up and tries to get her into a supplex but Deana reverses and gets her on the ground. Deana sits her down and flips her over. Deana goes to the turnbuckle and climbs to the top rope and goes for a moon-sault. She hits it perfectly. She goes for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match is over.

"**Deana won."** Josh said Deana smiles as she celebrates in the ring. Sin Cara is right there.

Before they hear the sound of Dolph's music.

"**What is Dolph doing here?"** Todd asks. Sin Cara and her are in the ring and there watching as AJ, Dolph and Big E come into the ring. AJ comes and tries to attack Deana and she retaliates. Dolph and Big E go after Sin Cara he defends himself. But the numbers are too much.

"**The numbers game is ganging up on Sin Cara."** Josh says.

"**Jeff is here to help."** Todd said. Jeff comes down and the crowd is going wild. Jeff took on Big E. Sin Cara was able to take down Dolph as he ran back up the ramp. Deana took care of AJ and threw her out of the ring. Sin Cara moved to help Hardy. Jeff was really happy to come help and he got on top of the ropes he didn't notice when Big E moved out of the way and pushed Deana in-front. She took the Whisper in the Wind.

"**Oh my god."** Josh said. Jeff see's what he did and both he and Sin Cara take Big E out but Sin Car runs to Deana. It takes a few minutes before Deana is able to get up and Sin Cara grabs her lightly and gets down from the ring.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

"Man, what in the world hit me." Deana said grabbing her head.

"Jeff hit you." Cara told her. "It was a mistake Big E moved you there." he said, he could have lied and made Hardy look bad but it was not him. He was not that kind of man. Deana looked up at Sin Cara and she got this look.

"Want to kiss my head and make it better?" she asked and Car smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Deana chuckled. It took a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Sin Cara opened it to see Jeff standing there.

"Can I help you/" he asked.

"I ah, I want to talk to Deana." He said. Sin Cara turned to look at Deana and she came to stand beside him.

"Hey Jeff." She said.

"Sorry about the hitting you." He told her.

"Don't worry about it." Deana said. "Water under the bridge."

"Okay well see you." He bent forward and kissed her cheek. Sin Cara saw that and his face became hard. Jeff looked at him.

"Don't do that." Sin Cara told him.

"It's just a kiss on the cheek." Jeff said. Sin Cara got close and they were face to face.

"You know it is not." Sin Cara said. "I don't mind if your friends with her, but if you try to get involve…" he didn't get to finish because Deana pulled him inside the locker room and closed the door in Jeff's face.

"Cara calm down." Deana told him.

"He just kissed you." Cara told her.

"It also didn't mean anything, not anymore." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Punch

**Love Without A Face **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Vampireboy45, Dixiewinxwrites12, Cena's baby doll, ILoveAnime89, KatieWoo **_**for the reviews. You guys are completely awesome and so are the reason I like reading the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 10: Punch **

Jeff was not a bad guy, but he wanted to make up for his mistake. Okay so he would have to get Deana in the sneaky way but all was fair in Love and War right? He was going to insert himself in Deana's life a lot.

#

Sin Cara and Deana were getting lunch. It would be one of their dates and they were pretty happy with it. They had gone to a small café that served really good food.

"You know this is the first time we go out without the rest." Deana told him.

"More alone time." He told her and she giggled.

They sat in the table and ordered their lunch and drinks.

"You know were going to Australia soon." Deana said.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Yes and I wanted to talk to…" she stopped and both she and Cara looked at Jeff.

"Hi, can I sit here with you, I didn't know you guys would be here." He said. He really didn't but it was nice. Cara and Deana looked at each other and tried not to be jerks. He sat down and ordered his food.

"So are you guys ready for the show?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." The word was clipped from Sin Cara's side. Deana wanted to really kick Jeff out of the room. Mostly because she wanted to tell something important to Cara and didn't want anyone else to know. The tension in the table could be cut with a knife.

"That was great." Jeff said. "So, where are you going next maybe I can hang out with you guys." He said with a sincere smile.

"We're going to Cara's room." Deana said and Sin Cara's eyes went wide under the mask. "It was a nice lunch Jeff but we have to go."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sin Cara's Room _

Deana and Cara went in and went to sit on the couch.

"What is wrong with him?" Deana asked.

"He did tell me he was trying to win you back." Cara told her.

"Getting annoying is something he is doing." She told him. Cara wrapped his arm around her.

"So, what did you want to decirme?" he asked.

"Oh." She said getting a light blush in her cheeks. "Well since we are going to Australia I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents?" she asked. Sin Cara looked at her, he was really surprised.

"Your parents know about me?" he asked.

"Yeah, well my Mom figured it out first and then she told my Dad so they want to meet you." She said.

"Okay." He said. He was going to meet her parents; if Jeff made a good impression he was going to have to beat that one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Australia _

Sin Cara didn't know exactly where there were going, but he was really nervous.

"You know we're almost there." Deana said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah and don't worry my mom talks Spanish as well, my Dad only knows the basic and the bad words considering my Mom used to use them when she got really angry." She said with a chuckle. Sin Cara was really looking forward to meeting her parents.

They arrive to a large home. Deana got down and Sin Cara followed her. The person that came out was a woman she was smaller than Deana and tan skin with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Deana." Her mother said and ran toward her daughter.

"Chris, our daughter is here." She said and looked at the man standing there. "Well hello, Deana, who is this?"

"Mom this is Sin Cara, Cara this is my mom Carolina." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Sin Cara said stretching his hand.

"Oh so you're the new boyfriend, is nice to finally meet you." Carolina said. "You're the first one Deana has brought home to meet."

She didn't know the news was making Sin Cara smile very big under the mask.

"Dad." Deana said and she went to launch herself at a bear of a man. Chris looks at the mask man and he knew exactly who the man was.

"Chris Noble, mate nice to meet ya." He said.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Sin Cara said getting a smile out of Chris.

"Well come inside and let's have us something to eat both of you must be tired." Carolina said.

#

To say Sin Cara was shocked by Deana's parents would be an understatement. They were really nice and that shouldn't have surprised him. Hey also didn't have any problem telling Sin Cara embarrassing stories about her making Deana blush hard. He was currently sitting in the living room with her father.

"Ya know I actually like you." Chris told him.

"Gracias." He said.

"You're much better than the last one." Chris couldn't see his expression behind the mask but he could tell he was shocked. "I knew about the last boyfriend didn't make quite the impression you have made and I haven't seen my little girl this happy. It might sound old school but you have my blessing don't lose it."

"I'll try not to." Sin Cara said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman welcome to another edition of Friday Night Smack-Down I'm Todd Grisham here with my partner Josh Mathews and we have on heck of a show for you guys tonight."** Todd said.

"**That's right; finally Sin Cara and Deana will get revenge on Dolph and AJ Lee from that attack two weeks ago."** Josh said.

"**The General Manager has made this a Six-Man Mixed Tag Team Match."** Todd said.

"**But after Jeff did by mistake think Sin Cara and Deana can trust him?"** Josh asked.

"**Of course it was a mistake after all."** Todd said.

#

_Rey's Locker Room _

"What was Booker thinking?" Sin Cara asked he was pacing and Rey was looking at him.

"Don't let it bother you because than it is going to cause a problem." Rey said.

"Have you noticed that he is practically stalking us when we go out acting all innocent?" Cara said. "I don't know if I can take this anymore."

"Wait you're going to break-up with her because of Jeff?" Rey asked.

"What? No." he said. "I'm going to end up attacking Hardy one of these days and I really don't want to do that."

"Oh, that makes more sense." Rey said. "I totally agree with you on that, he needs to stay out of this Deana already made it very clear she wants nothing to do with him."

"Maybe I haven't made it clear." Cara said.

"Don't worry about it; I doubt he would do something stupid." Rey said.

#

_Six Man Mix Tag Team Match: Dolph Ziggler, AJ Lee & Big E vs. Sin Cara, Deana & Jeff Hardy_

"**So this match is set to begin."** Josh said.

"**That's right Josh."** Todd said. Dolph and his group came out first to the boos of the crowd. They went inside the ring and the ones that came next were Sin Cara and Deana and they were cheered really loud. They got into the ring and waited for their partner. Jeff came out to cheers and Sin Cara tensed a bit.

"**It seems the girls are starting."** Josh says.

AJ and Deana stand together and wait for the bell to ring. They went into a grapple and Deana did a side-grapple before she got up and did a knee-breaker on AJ. Dolph wanted to go in but the ref stopped him. Deana turned to AJ who got up and kicked her on the stomach, he was going to get her but she moved and dropped kicked AJ. They both moved and Deana tagged Jeff in.

Jeff and Big E went at it. He got the big man into the turnbuckle and speared him into it. Dolph tried to get in but this time it wasn't the ref but Sin Cara and Deana that stopped him. They worked too well as a team and that caught Jeff's eyes.

"**Look at them go."** Todd said.

The ref took control of the match again and this time it was Sin Cara and Dolph in the ring. They went at it and Cara was able to do an arm grapple throwing him to the side. He went for a submission move.

"**Is he going to tap?"** Josh said.

AJ got in and Deana got in to shoulder block her and she took AJ out where they were punching each other. Big E tried to get in but Jeff got in and was taking him down. Sin Cara was able to get Dolph into the turnbuckle before he did his finisher from the top rope. Sin Cara went for the pin.

1….2…3… and the match was over. Deana went back in and she hugged Cara, who hugged her back. Jeff went in and he celebrated as well with the ref raising their hands.

"**They won."** Josh said. Sin Cara and Deana got into the turnbuckles to salute the fans. When she came back, Jeff got her. Deana looked at him and before she could react he kissed her it was a chaste kiss. Sin Cara saw and he did the only thing he could do, he pushed Jeff away and punched him, making him drop on the floor. Deana was in shock and Sin Cara was pissed, he tried to be nice but that was low. Jeff looked at him. Deana pulled Sin Cara out of the ring and they walked up the ramp.

"**Did you see what Jeff did?"** Todd said.

"**Yes, I did Jeff totally deserved that punch."** Josh said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Emotions

**Love Without A Face **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Vampireboy45, Dixiewinxwrites12, KatieWoo, Kane09lisa and Cena's baby doll **_**for the reviews. Okay guys this story is coming to an end soon, I have two more chapters planned. Also I have a question for you guys but it will be in the bottom. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 11: Emotions **

_Sin Cara's Room_

Sin Cara couldn't really think at the moment. He was really pissed off, he couldn't think, Jeff had really crossed the line with him. Mostly he could keep his anger in but this time it wasn't the case. Not that he didn't trust Deana, he loved her but knowing Jeff could in some way win her back it was the biggest and little insecurity he had about this. When the knock came to his door he went to open it and found Rey standing there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, back I'm coming in." Rey told him.

"Okay." Sin Cara said. Rey sat down and looked at his friend; he could tell that he was mad.

"Now, how do you feel?" Rey asked.

"Deberas, you're asking me, how I feel he kissed her." Sin Cara said.

"If you didn't notice, she was shocked." Rey told him.

"I know, she tried to calm me down and it might have worked, but I left her in her hotel room so I could be angry alone." Sin Cara said sitting down in the couch. "I didn't want her to think of me as jealous or possessive."

"I think it is fine in this point, someone kissed her, when he shouldn't have." Rey told him.

"So, what should I do?" Sin Cara asked.

"I say if he does something more I take it to the ring." Rey said.

#

_Deana's Room _

"He was pretty mad." Deana told Kaitlyn and Natalya as they sat on her bed with a bucket of ice-cream.

"Well it's normal." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, I mean Jeff kissed you and he punched him." Natalya said.

"I'm not mad at him for hitting Jeff if that is what he is thinking, I was thinking of doing that myself but I just didn't want him to get in a fight." Deana told them. Both of her friends sighed.

"Maybe he thinks you might think of him as possessive." Natalya said. "Or jealous which ever works."

"Dude, my Dad punched a few man in his day for starring at my mom, so what Sin Cara did was pretty normal for me and I'm pretty sure for doing that he totally got my Dad's approval good thing they already met or my Dad would have high-fived him for it." She said.

"Wait, he met your parents?" Kaitlyn asked. Deana blushed since she had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, when we went to Australia I forgot you guys went somewhere else so I couldn't say anything." She said.

"So spill." Natalya said.

"Oh well I told him if he wanted to and he said yes and we met our parents." Deana said.

"What did they say?" Kaitlyn asked.

"They were very happy, my Mom called me afterwards and said that she was really impressed and hoped to see him soon and my Dad got to him; I don't really know what he said but he was happy after the visit." Deana told her.

"Oh that is a major step." Natalya told her.

"I know." Deana said.

"I think, you should just talk to him." Natalya said.

"I think you guys are right." Deana told them.

"Good, for now we will devour the rest of this ice-cream." Kaitlyn said and they laughed together.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next day Deana woke up really early and went to her boyfriend's room. She arrived and knocked on it a bit harder than usual but that was fine with her. When the door opened Sin Cara just stood there and she could tell with the mask on that he was looking at her.

"Deana?" he asked.

"Morning, I brought café and doughnuts." She told him. Sin Cara was just shocked. But some part of him was smiling. He opened the door wider and let her in. they sat down and had their coffee but they didn't say anything to each other.

"I'm sorry." Cara broke the silence.

"Why?" Deana asked.

"Well I…" he didn't get to finish because Deana did something really bold and kissed him for a while, when they broke off he looked at her.

"That was a thank-you for socking Jeff out." She told him.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't really think I would be mad at my boyfriend for defending me did you?" she asked him.

"I…I…" Deana chuckled and kissed him again. Sin Cara shrugged and that earn a chuckle from Deana and they were kissing each other brainless in the sofa. Sin Cara had her pinned to the sofa and well he was having a good time. Without her noticing he took of the mask and wanted to know if she noticed.

Deana was really busy and as she reached to touch his head, she felt hair and that got her eyes to open. She stopped kissing him and looks up and sees a pair of brown eyes. She is shocked at his face and she smiles at him.

"Oh my god, Luis." She said and he looked at her.

"Are you crying?" he asked her. Deana cleaned the tears that slipped and Cara looked at her. She hugged him and kissed him again.

"I can't believe you trust me this much." She said. Cara smiled at her and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I do." he told her. "Te amo Deana." He whispered.

"I love you too, Luis." She told him. Cara can't stop smiling and he kisses her. he doesn't regret showing her his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review Anyway I want to make a fic for Rey Mysterio but I really don't want to involve his family because I really don't know much and I don't want to mess up anything, what do you guys think?**


	12. Intercontinental

**Love Without A Face **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**ChainGangSoldier45, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Dixiewinxwrites12, KaiteWoo, Cena's baby doll and ILoveAnime89**_** for the reviews. Oh okay so the next chapter is the last chapter for this story. Now I really don't want to get your hopes up but I might do a sequel to this one, might I don't know yet because I have other stories I want to finish first. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the WWE. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 12: Intercontinental **

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

Sin Cara and Deana walked together and they were going to get to their locker room, they were really happy.

"Do you have a match tonight?" she asked him.

"Yes, against Justin Gabriel." He told her.

"Good, so I'll be out there with you." She told him. She gave him a soft kiss on his mask and he had to smile under it. He had to smile after he showed his face to Deana, their relationship became more real, and it wasn't just Sin Cara that she knew but also Luis and he liked that very much.

"Do you have a match?" he asked her.

"Yeah a number one contender's royal rumble." She told him. "You won't be able to come out for that one."

"I'll be watching you." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Number One Contenders Match: Divas Royal Rumble (Natalya, Beth, Eve, Alicia Fox, the Bella Twins, Maxine, Tamina, Kaitlyn, Deana, AJ Lee) _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman I'm Todd Grisham and I'm here with my broadcast partner Josh Mathews and tonight we are starting the show with Divas action." **Todd said.

"**Right you are Todd and it's going to be a Number One Contenders match for the Divas Championship."** Josh said. Layla's music came out and she was cheered.

"**We are going to have our current Divas Champion here with us tonight."** Todd said. **"Welcome Layla is good to have you here."**

"**Is good to be here Todd, Josh."** Layla told them.

"**So, who do you want to face?"** Josh asked.

"**You know I don't really know all of them are great and if they are coming for my title I will defend it."** Layla told them.

The Divas began to come out some of them were cheered others were not. But they would all look at each other with determination.

"**Oh this is going to be good."** Josh said.

"**It truly is."** Layla said.

On the bell rang everyone went after each other. The first one to be taken out was AJ Lee by Beth and Natalya once they did they went after each other. The Bella Twins had cornered Maxine and they were working on getting her out. Deana was working on taking out Tamina out of the ring. Eve was working on Kaitlyn.

The second one to be taken out is Eve and that was because she got distracted by Alicia and Kaitlyn used her momentum against her. The Divas were going out once after the other like that, until they were four left. Those being Natalya, Beth, Deana and Nikki Bella.

"**One of these Divas will be your opponent for the next PPV."** Todd told Layla.

The four women moved against each other. Deana and Beth grapple each other and Beth throws Deana to the turnbuckle and tries to throw Deana out of the ring, but Deana moves and flips Beth out of the ring.

In the end is Natalya vs. Deana and things are tensed.

"**Oh this is about to get good."** Josh says. Natalya and Deana are all power and grace in the ring. Each move is technical on the mat. Natalya tries to hurt her with the sharpshooter but it doesn't work. Even with pain Deana doesn't stop fighting. They get into the ropes and Deana flips Natalya over them, but Natalya hold on and doesn't hit the floor, so Deana kicks and Natalya drops.

"**Deana wins."** Todd says. Deana looks over to Layla and makes the sign of the belt and Layla smirks.

"**Yeah, I can work with this."** Layla says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Deana goes to the back and sees Sin Cara already there. She jumps at him and he spins her.

"You were great felicidades." He tells her.

"Thank you." She tells him and kisses his mask.

"How does your relationship work anyway darling." They both look up to see Jeff standing there.

"What do you want Jeff?" Deana asks.

"Just, want to see, how you're doing?" Jeff tells her. "Also I come with a proposition for Sin Cara."

"What?" Sin Cara says.

"Yeah, I pitched it with Booker and he thinks it's a good idea." Jeff tells him.

"What's a good idea?" Deana asks.

"He thinks your storyline needs a little conflict and he agreed that since I kissed you a week ago, I'm the one to cause it." Jeff says. "So in the next PPV, Sin Cara and I will have a ladder match for your managerial contract."

"What?" Deana says.

"No." Sin Cara say's.

"Scared Deana will not be your manager anymore." Jeff tells him and yes he knows he is being a jerk, but just the way Deana acted was something she never did with him. So he is jealous of the guy that can do that. Deana and Sin Cara look at each other, before Deana gives him a nod.

"Fine you have yourself a deal, but when I win the contract I want you to stay away from Deana no more chasing her around." Sin Cara says grabbing her hand tightly in his.

"You got my word, but if I win there is no fair game in love and war and I plan on wooing her."

"It doesn't mean, I'm going to respond to that Jeff." Deana tells him.

"It's worth the try." He tells her. He leaves them and Deana turns around to hug Sin Cara around the torso.

"He is going to leave us alone." He tells her, Deana believes him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Love Without A Price

**Love Without A Face **

Note: **Ladies and Gentleman, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Katie Woo, Dixiewinxwrites12 and Cena's baby doll**_** for the reviews. Okay so we have come to the ending of Love Without A Face... I want to thank everyone that reviewed the story, followed and favorite, it has totally being a blast writing this story. So news I will be writing a Rey Mysterio story (AWESOME, right) so it's called ****Underdog's Romance**** and it will be up as soon as I can get it up. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Deana and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Without A Face **

**Chapter 13: Love Without A Price **

Deana and Sin Cara were both freaking out, well Deana more than anyone else. She was nervous, it was a ladder match and everyone knew Jeff was really good at those. Not that she doubted Luis; she trusted him but knew that there was a chance that she would not be his manager anymore. Sure they would still be together, but if Jeff wasn't going to be giving up, well it would complicate things a lot.

#

"You know he is going to do everything to win this match." Natalya told her.

"I know, he wants my contract and I don't want him to get it." Deana told the girls.

"Dea I think Natty is talking about Sin Cara not Jeff." Kaitlyn said. Deana put her face in her hands.

"I know it's just ugh…"

"I know sweetie." Natalya said and patted her back. Kaitlyn and she knew that Deana was not having an excellent time, one she should be having.

"Hey, Sin Cara loves you he is going to do anything to protect you."

"I know he loves me, I don't question that at all." She told them. No she didn't question that at all with the fact that he showed her his face, not just his lips but his face.

"Good, it's going to be fine." Kaitlyn told her.

"I hope so." Deana told them.

#

In gym Rey and Sin Cara were practicing.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?" Rey asked.

"He didn't really leave with a decision." Cara told him.

"I can't believe he actually is doing this, Jeff tends to be a mellow kind of guy." Rey told him.

"No he isn't, he is making me have this match and I am not backing out." Cara told him.

"Are you sure Deana is alright?" Rey asked him.

"She is worried." Cara told him. "I don't think she wants me to notice but I do."

"Well just let her know that she doesn't need to." Rey told him.

"I think she is scared that Jeff will win."

"I would be worried to." Rey told him. "Is not like I doubt you but Jeff made his name with the ladders."

"I know, I'm going to go see if she is alright." Sin Cara told him.

"Good." Rey told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Days Later _

Sin Cara took Deana out for dinner. She was dressed really nicely in a black dress and he had a tuxedo on.

"So, what is the mystery?" she asked him.

"You're going to like it." Sin Cara told her as he helped her out of the car. She looked at where he had taken her and saw exactly where they were.

"Luis is this?" she asked.

"Yes." He told her. They were in the restaurant they had gone on as their first day when they began to date. "Let's go."

"Okay." Deana told him.

They walked into the restaurant and Sin Cara grabbed her chair and opened it for her. Deana sat down and they ordered their food it was the same time as the first time.

"So, why did you bring me here?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to have something nice before the match." He said.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"We are going to talk about it, Deana I don't want you to worry about it." he thought that she was afraid of him losing the match and pretty much losing her.

"Luis, I'm scared you're going to get hurt." She told him.

"I'm going to be fine a little bruise but fine and with you by my side." He told her.

"Okay, now let's enjoy our food." She told him. They ate with laughter and stealing each other's food. They ended up sharing cake.

"Oh look." She said and pushed the cake on his mouth.

"That isn't fair." He told her and pushed the cake in her mouth.

#

Later when dinner was done, they walked together to Sin Cara's hotel room.

"I did have fun." She told him.

"Yo tambien." He told her.

He pulled her close and kissed her, Deana deepened the kiss and they walked backwards so he could open the door. They wouldn't stop kissing and touching each other. They broke from the kiss and Sin Cara took off the mask so she could see his face. She smiled up at him.

"Did I say you looked Hermosa?" he asked her.

"Many times during the night." She told him.

"Well I'm telling you otra vez you look Hermosa." He said.

Deana blushed and he kissed her and this time she was able to hold him tightly. Luis picked her up bridal-style and carried her toward the bed while she kicked of her shoes. He laid her down slowly and began to pepper kisses along her face and neck making Deana get some lovely sounds. They removed their clothes slowly each taking their sound and committing them to memory. They made loved very slowly taking their time.  
"I love you." She told him as they lay down together.  
"I love you too." he whispered.  
They lie together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Summerslam _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of the biggest party of the summer, Summerslam."** Cole said.** "I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with my broadcast partners Jerry 'The King' Lawler, Josh Mathews and Todd Grisham." **

"**That's right and tonight we have very important matches that will change the landscape of the WWE Universe."** Todd said.

"**I can't wait for them to go on."** King said.

"**Neither can I, they are going to have the WWE Universe talking for months."** Josh said.

#

_Backstage _

Everyone was getting ready. Deana was getting ready for her match. She wore a gold/white outfit. It was a halter top with white and gold trimming. Her pants were gold and her boots were gold with white. She put on her gloves and breathed in.

"You ready?" she looked up to see Rey.

"Yes." She told him.

"You're going to do great good luck." He told her.

"Thank you." As she moved to the front stage she looked around and saw Sin Cara and he gave her thumbs up. She smiled and went out there.

#

_Divas Championship Match: Layla vs. Deana_

"**Alright we have come to the Divas Match and this is going to be intense."** Josh said.

"**It is, Deana won the Royal Rumble to get her spot."** Cole said.

"**We also have to wonder in what state Deana is going to be in."** King said.

"**That's right because the match between Sin Cara and Jeff Hardy will determine who she will be managing."** Todd said. Deana came out and she was cheered by the fans. She climbed into the ring and waited.

"**Here comes our Divas Champion."** Cole said. Layla came out and she was also cheered by the fans. She got into the ring and gave the belt to the ref.

Both girls looked at each other and hit each other palm to show showmanship to everyone else. The ref raised the tittle and rang the bell. Layla and Deana went into the offensive at the same time and into a grapple hold. Layla was able to get Deana first dropping her into the ground. Deana rolled out of the way when Layla tried to kick her. She got up and did a clothesline on Layla dropping her to the ground.

"**Oh that has to hurt?"** Todd said.

Deana got up and supplex Layla in the mat. Deana stood next to her and did a flip on her. It got the fans cheering. They went back and forth most of the time. When Layla got out of the ring Deana used the ropes and flipped out of it.

"**Oh My God!"** Josh screamed Deana landed right on Layla taking both of them to the ground.

1…2…3…4…5...6...and both girls get up. Dean grabs Layla and throws her to the stairs before getting inside and rolling back out again. She grabs Layla by the hair and throws her back inside the ring.

Deana gets up just as Layla and they get into another grapple hold, Deana grabs her into a side-supplex and grabs her legs. Deana twists them to almost in a sharpshooter position before she bent and raised Layla up in a cradle style.

"**Oh that must be painful."** King said. Layla tried to get out but with her legs trapped and her arms too. Layla had no other choice and she tapped.

"**We have a new Divas Champion!"** Todd screamed. Deana grabbed the title and raised it up in the air. The fans cheered as she walked backstage she smiled.

#

_Backstage _

Sin Cara smiled at the screen as he saw Deana raise the title up in the air. He was really proud of her. He knew he wouldn't see her until after though. He got ready for his own he walked up to the stage he looked around.

#

_Ladder Match: Jeff Hardy vs. Sin Cara _

"**Oh this match is going to be tough."** King said.

"**It is we have seen that Deana won the Divas Championship but which Superstar will take her managerial contract now that it's up for grabs."** Josh said

"**This has been building up in Smack-Down for weeks."** Cole said.

"**Yeah and it all started when Jeff came back and kissed Deana after the mix-tag team match."** Todd said. **"Now these two superstars will be ducking it out in this Ladder Match." **

"**Who do you think has a greater advantage here?"** Cole asked.

"**Well Jeff is one of half of team Extreme and he made his name in ladder matches."** King said.

"**But Sin Cara is unpredictable."** Josh said.

"**Both are."** King said.

"**So this is going to be impressive."** Todd said.

Sin Cara is the first to come out and he looks at the ladders, he touches them before getting into the ring. Jeff comes out and the audience explodes. Jeff smiles up at the ladders and touches them as second nature. They get into the ring and wait for the ref to ring the bell. Both of them look at each other seriously.

"**Oh look at this."** Cole said.

The bell rings and they both go into grapple. They twist from each other grabbing each other in different grapple moves, before Sin Cara moves out of the way and drop kicks Jeff. Jeff rolls and gets up and they begin to punch each other really hard. Jeff threw Sin Cara into the ring post before he went and kicked him in the face.

'**Oh that has to hurt."** King said.

As Sin Cara went down Jeff dropped kicked him out of the ring. He got down and as Sin Cara got right back up, Jeff tried to send him to the steel steps but Sin Cara reversed and threw Jeff into the steps instead.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** Josh said.

Jeff and Sin Cara began using the outside as a free for all; Jeff threw Sin Cara into the announcers table. He took the cover off.

"**Come on don't do this."** Todd said. Jeff grabbed the small TV and used it hitting Sin Cara. Sin Cara went down and Jeff stood there before he went for the ladder. The crowd was cheering.

In the back Deana was standing next to Rey and she was biting her lip in worry.

"Come on get up." she whispered. "Thank god."

Back in the ring Jeff began to put the ladder up and began to climb he didn't see Sin Cara get up and he got on top of the ropes and jumped taking Jeff off the stairs.

"**Oh my god."** Josh said.

Deana covered her mouth, hoping that her boyfriend was okay.

In the ring Sin Cara and Jeff kept going at it and Jeff used one of the ladders he got in the ring and put it on one of the turnbuckles and flipped Sin Cara into one of them. Sin Cara felt the pain and he rolled off the ladder before Jeff was going to jump on him. Sin Cara gets up and side slams Jeff into the stairs.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** King says. Sin Cara begins to climb the ladder that is already set.

"**He's climbing up the ladder."** Todd said.

Jeff gets up and he begins to climb up the ladder as well. Both of them are up there and Jeff and Sin Cara begin to punch each other.

"**Someone is going to fall."** Cole says. Sin Cara grabs the ladder with one hand and then he kicks up and kicks Jeff dropping him off the ladder and into the mat. Sin Cara takes a breath before he raises his hands and grabs the case.

"**Sin Cara wins, Sin Cara wins."** King says. As he gets down he doesn't notice that Deana is running down the ramp.

"**Here comes Deana."** Todd says.

Deana arrived and she gives him and kiss in the cheek. Sin Cara holds hers and wraps his arm around her waist. They hug before Deana gets on his side and helps him out of the ring and up the ramp.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After Summer-Slam _

Sin Cara and Deana are laying down in the couch of his hotel room and relax.

"So tonight, we are both winners." Deana told him.

"Yeah we are." He says and takes off his mask.

"So, what's next?" she asks him.

"I have no idea." He tells her. "Maybe a title, I don't know."

"Well we're going to be together for that." Deana tells him.

"Yes, we are." He says and kisses her deeply. They both know that whatever came next, it was going to be together.

**THE END**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this story. Or is it? Anyways I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review and keep an eye out there for some of my stories.**


End file.
